


Suit and Tie

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor is getting married and wants Louis to be her bridesmaid, meaning he has to wear a dress to match the other women.  Harry is a consultant at a bridal store and is in charge of finding Louis the 'perfect' dress.  Turns out, Harry really likes Louis in a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at writing so this is awkward and uncomfortable. Please don't be rude, but feel free to leave tips for me! God, this is just terrible.

 

"Please Lou! I really want you to match the other girls! Besides, you will only have to wear a dress for the ceremony, then you can change into something more masculine or whatever. This is a special day for me and I just want it to go perfectly. I'm not above getting on my knees and begging you. Is that what you want, because I will do it? Oh, please please please. For me?" Eleanor begs Louis, dropping to her knees in front of him and looking into his eyes hopefully.

"Don't you think it will look weird if I go to a wedding in a dress? I sure as Hell do. Just because I am gay does not mean I am going to jump at the chance to dress as a female. I'm proud of my dick, thank you very much." Louis walks around El, picking up a navy blue boat shirt and putting it in his basket. "Just don't make it too feminine."

El jumps to her feet and squeals, "Does this mean you'll do it?"

"Do I have much of a choice?"

* * *

 

2 hours and 8 shopping bags later El and Louis make their way into a posh bridal store. Eleanor walks up to the counter and talks to the receptionist. "My name is Eleanor, I have an appointment to find a dress today." The lady hardly spares her a glance and points to some chairs. "Yes, please take a seat and somebody will be by soon to help you today."

The pair make their way towards the chairs and Louis throws himself in the nearest one. "You knew I would agree all along." He pouts.

"Hello, my name is Harry and I will be assisting you. Are you looking for a wedding dress today?" Harry asks Eleanor.

Eleanor and Louis share a look, not knowing how he is going to react to the fact that they are buying a dress for Louis. "No, actually we are looking for a bridesmaid dress for my friend Louis here."

Harry blankly stares at the pair for a second before springing into action. "Of course. If you could follow me we can find what you're looking for. Do you have an idea of what you want?" Harry asks the group while spinning and heading towards the back of the store where the bridesmaid dresses are kept.

"Yes, we would like a short, one shoulder, royal blue chiffon dress with a heart neckline." Eleanor replies without missing a beat. "Oh, and Louis is a size 5."

Louis shoots Eleanor a dirty look, trying to kill her with his eyes and interrupts her. "Actually I am a size 3."

Harry laughs, motioning for the pair to sit down. "I will grab both sizes. If you could just sit here I will go pick out the dresses that match your description and be back in a jiffy."

Once Harry is out of eyesight Eleanor starts cackling. "Who says jiffy?"

Louis shoots El a dirty look, "He's sexy, leave him alone." Eleanor and Louis blankly stare at each other for a second before breaking out in a fit of giggles.

"I'd fuck him in a heartbeat." Louis adds. By the time Harry comes back they are just about rolling around on the ground.

"So I found a few dresses that match your description, if you could just come with me so you can try them on." Harry says to Louis with a friendly smile.

Reluctantly, Louis gets up and follows Harry towards the deserted dressing rooms, pleasantly surprised when Harry follows him and shuts the door behind him. "If you're planning to help undress me I would suggest taking me to dinner first." Louis teases, reveling in the light blush that heats up Harry's face.

"Well usually I only help put the dresses on but for you I'll make an exception." Harry winks. This time it is Louis's turn to blush. "If you would just remove your clothing I will get the first dress ready."

Louis quickly removes his clothing, using his hands to discretely cover his underwear. "If you will just raise your hands over your head I will slide this on." Uncomfortably raising his hands, Louis waits for Harry to put the dress on him.

Harry lifts the fabric over Louis's hands, carefully pulling the dress down his body. Once the dress is in place Louis lowers his hands. Fighting the urge to run his ~~tongue~~ hands over Louis's body Harry reminds himself to be professional. He could lose his job in a heartbeat if Louis were to complain to his boss.

Harry watches Louis's bum as he struts out of the dressing room towards Eleanor. She takes one look at Louis and shakes her head no. "You look like a cheap prostitute."

Louis makes his way back towards the dressing room, purposely rubbing against Harry as he enters. Harry shuts the door behind him, discretely adjusting his pants to hide his hard on. Louis pretends not to notice.

"I'll unzip you." Harry offers.

"I thought you only helped put clothes on?" Harry doesn't reply, choosing to simply wink at Louis before spinning him around and unzipping his dress.

The dress falls to the floor around Louis's ankles. It's only then that Louis realizes you can see his semi hard cock through his briefs. Harry gets down on his knees to pick up the dress, his face only millimeters from Louis's cock. Blood quickly rushes to Louis's shaft as he feels Harry's hot breath across his balls. Deciding to take a risk, Louis tries to make a move.

"You might as well suck it while you're down there." Louis laughs at the face Harry makes. His eyes widen and his jaw involuntarily drops. Louis's laughter is cut short however when Harry leans forward and nudges his nose against Louis's bulge, looking up at him, silently asking for permission. Wordlessly, Louis nods his head yes and Harry focuses his attention back on Louis's dick.

Harry pokes out his tongue and licks a wet stripe up Louis's boxer clad dick before quickly tugging down his briefs. Louis's cock springs out, standing at attention, enticing Harry. Without thinking twice Harry takes Louis's 8 inch cock between his lips, lightly sucking around the head before taking all of him down in one go, swallowing around him.

Louis gasps as Harry trails his tongue along the bottom of his cock, tracing the thick vein leading to the crown. Harry pulls off with a pop, taking the slight foreskin between his fingers and pulling it back. "Is this what you wanted? I heard you when I was picking out dresses, you think I'm sexy. You said that you'd fuck me in a heartbeat. I have a feeling though that you don't fuck, you get fucked. Am I right? I am, aren't I? Do you want me to fuck you, pound into your tight ass so hard you forget your own name?"

Louis moans at Harry's words. Wanting nothing more than for Harry to fuck him. "Well?"

Louis starts to frantically nod. "Yes, yes god yes. Fuck me. Please ple-" Before Louis has a chance to finish his sentence Harry picks him up and sets him on the table inside the small room. Harry puts three fingers in front of Louis's face. "Suck."

Harry puts his fingers against Louis's lips and Louis obediently opens his mouth, taking all three fingers and sucking on them as if his life depended on it. Once Harry's fingers are coated with a thick layer of spit he pulls them out, stepping between Louis's opened legs and tracing his rim. Teasing. Gently, Harry inserts his index finger into Louis's hole, pleasantly surprised at the minimal resistance.

"You're loose, have you been fucked recently? Do you always just let random men fuck you? Let them treat you like the slut you are?" Harry growls, lightly biting Louis's earlobe before trailing his way down his neck, looking for his sweet spot. He knows he's found it when Louis gasps and so he sucks on that spot, leaving a red mark in its wake.

"N-no. I fucked m-myself earlier." Harry smirks at Louis's words, inserting two more fingers along with his first. Lightly curving them upwards to find his prostate.

"I don't think my fingers are making you wet enough. How about something else hmm?" Harry quickly removes his fingers and ducks down, bringing his face level with Louis's hole.

Louis moans when he feels Harry's wet tongue tracing his rim. He pushes his ass back against Harry's face, trying to get the wet tongue inside of him. Harry allows Louis to ride his face, bringing his hand up to jerk Louis off in rhythm to the sinful thrusts of his tongue. Louis screams as Harry sucks on his hole. His lips tightly around the rim in order to make a powerful suction.

"S-stop. I'm going to c-cum. Want t-to cum on y-your dick." Harry reluctantly pulls back, unzipping his trousers and freeing his cock. Frantically he tugs on it a few times, staring at Louis's gaping wet hole. With shaky hands he tries to put on a condom, ripping it off when he can't focus enough to put it on correctly.

Suddenly, he shoves his bare cock up Louis's tight entrance. Moaning at the relief he finally feels. He knows he isn't going to last long so he skips the teasing and fucks into Louis earnestly. Louis breath catches at the relentless pace Harry is going and grips into his hair, connecting Harry's mouth with his own.

Their tongues immediately meet and Harry quickly takes dominance, shoving his tongue into Louis's mouth and licking everywhere he can reach. Harry's thrusts become sporadic as he nears his release.

Harry, not wanting to come before Louis, reaches between their bodies and grabs ahold of Louis's hard cock, jerking him off. Louis comes with a silent scream, his arse pulsating around Harry's cock, also bringing the curly haired boy to orgasm.

They both slump against each other, breathing heavily. Eventually, Harry pulls himself up and tugs on his clothes. Wordlessly, he reaches over and takes another dress off the hanger. "If you hurry up and try these on we will be able to make it to dinner before the dinner rush."

And if Louis goes out to dinner with Harry, eventually walking down the isle towards a beaming green eyed boy 4 years later, Eleanor just might be wearing a suit and tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was awful. Are you crying in terror yet?


End file.
